Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} - 2 = 3\sqrt{x} + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} - 2) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 8) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $7\sqrt{x} - 2 = 8$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $7\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7\sqrt{x}}{7} = \frac{10}{7}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{10}{7}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot \dfrac{10}{7}$ $x = \dfrac{100}{49}$